Xiaolin Showdown French Love
by lady-tita
Summary: Story about Gina and Gigi. A new Shen Gong Wu is found called the French Poodle. There is newbe on the Heylin Side. Gigi, the Heylin Plant felled in love with her. Hannibal Bean trys to make Gina evil and replace Gigi. Story Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my new Xiaolin Showdown story. I hope you guys like this.

Declear : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Charters: Gina, the French Plant is mine.

Chapter 1.

The Warriors was outside doing there morning trainings Dojo came out with the Shen Gong Wu Scrolls.

"Hey boys and girls." Dojo said to the monks. "A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself."

"What kind of Shen Gong Wu are you talking about?" Omi asked.

"It called the French Poodle. It one of the most.."

"One of the most powerful and dangerous Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo knew what Dojo was going to say."

"What dose this wu do Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

" As I was saying, the wu turns you into a dog."

"A dog? That it?" Clay asked while he was looking at the scrolls.

"Not only that it will turn you into a French Poodle forever."

"Cool."

"You must hurry young warriors!" Master Fung said.

"Where is the French Poodle hidden?" Kimiko asked.

"It hidden in the hear of Paris, France."

"Paris neat, I'm there." Kimiko said.

"Let get that wu before the other Heylins find out." Omi was already on Dojo.

The monks flew over the City of Paris.

"Wow!" The all said.

"This place is huge!" Omi said.

"Do you see the French Poodle guys?" Raimundo was looking down.

"Look over there!" Kimiko pointed to a tall tower.

"What an amazing tower!" Omi said.

"It is called the Eiffel Tower, Omi." Kimiko said.

There was the French Poodle on top of the Eiffel Tower. Then out of the blues, Jack Spicer came with his robots.

"Jack Spicer, you are so not getting this wu!" Kimiko said.

"Jack Spicer, you are so not getting this wu! Ha!" Jack mock Kimiko. "Robo-Bot attack!"

Jack's Robots came flying over the monks.

"Arrows Sparrows Fire!"

"Blade of the Nebula Wind!

"Big Bang Meteoring Earth!"

"Shimo Staff Water!"

The Warrior use there Wudai Elements on Jack's Robots.

"Ahh!" Jack start to run.

The monks got the French Poodle from Spicer.

End of chapter.......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack was defeated by the Warriors. He started back home.

"Wow, so this is the French Poodle?" Omi asked Dojo.

"Yes it is, we got the wu so now lets go back to the temple." Dojo said.

"No way, this is Paris. We should look around more!" Kimiko was ready to go.

"Yeah Dojo, take a break will ya." Raimundo followed Kimiko.

"Ok guys."

In the Markets Katnappa was doing some of her own shopping.

"Hmm, now lets see." She was looking through her list.

"I know what you need young lady." A Market sells person said to Katnappa.

Katnappa walk to the little store that have evil plants and flowers.

"You are such a pretty flower no?" The Sells person said.

"I don't need flowers." Katnappa said.

"Yes I see, my dear, I will show you one of ze best flowers I have."

The sells person took Katnappa to show her the flowers. He pulled the box of evil seeds.

"What this?" Katnappa asked.

"What do you know about evil seeds and flowers?"

"Not much. I heard of this one evil plant before but.."

"Well, I have just the thing for a little lady like you."

He give Katnappa the seed. She look at it.

"What ever." Katnappa was ready to throw the seed.

"No! The evil flower you speek of, he no more. But this, one is lease like him."

"So what do you want me to do with it?"

"I be looking for someone to take it, I was trying to get rid of this flower."

"Ok."

Katnappa took the seed home with her. She planted the seed then out came this beautiful flower.

"Bonjour." The female plant said.

Katnappa was hiding in the background.

"Kitties! Attack!"

"No no, my dear, I'm not here to hurt you." The female plant said.

"I suppose not."

The plant turn to some water to see herself.

"1500 hundreds years I was in zere. Eet is good to be free."

"You was in that seed the whole time?"

"Yes, I was very bad once, that why."

"Well, in that case. I shall name you." Katnappa said.

"I'm very luck to have a friend like you no?"

"I will name you Gina."

"Yes, I like zat name."

Gina give Katnappa a hug.

"Ok, ok put me down."

End of chapter.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katnappa and Gina started to become friends.

"Hey Gina, here is an idea for us that we can do today."

"What is eet?" Gina asked.

"Well, there are these Shen Gong Wu that I like and I want to go after."

"What are Shen Gong Wus?"

"Come with me and fine out." Katnappa said.

Gina nodded her head.

Out side of the temple the Xiaolin Warriors was doing there morning trainings.

"Man this is great, we are on a roll." Raimundo said.

"Yeah Raimundo since you are leader now, we be getting every Shen Gong Wu there is all thanks to you."

"Yeah, but still I kinda miss fighting with the Old Heylins." Raimundo said.

"I wonder what happen to them, I mean Hannibal Bean haven't been around much. And Wuya and Chase Young haven't been around much nether. The only one we see the most is Jack Spicer." Clay said.

"Yeah I wonder what they been down too?" Omi asking himself.

"That up too Omi." Clay said.

"They'll pop up sooner or later." Kimiko said.

"True." Omi agreed.

"Hahahaha." Katnappa was laughing in the background.

"Katnappa." Omi was ready to fight.

"I'm back Xiaolin Losers."

"If your here for the French Poodle wrong because it mines." Jack said to Katnappa.

"Jack, why are you always in my face?" Katnappa asked.

"Hand over that wu or...."

"Or else what?" Gina was more bigger and in front of Katnappa. "Try to hurt my friend or you will die."

"Ahhhh! Evil Female Plant!!!! Run!!!" Jack started to run.

Gina grab Jack with her vines. Jack try to get away from her.

"Are not related to Gigi are you?"

"Who ees Gigi?" Gina asked.

"Oh good, your not related to him. Now let me go!"

"I will but try to come near me and my friend again or you will be turn into plant food."

"Ok."

Jack started to run off. Gigi and Le Mime was out of the fields not far from the temple.

"Well, Mimy. Are you ready?"

Le Mime nodded his head yes. Gigi and Le Mime went underground. At the temple the ground started to shack.

"What the?" Raimundo was looking around.

"Hahahaha. I'm back Xiaolin Monkeys."

"The Demon Seed!!" Omi was looking at Gigi.

Gigi and Le Mime went for the Shen Gong Wu.

"No, zat ees mines." Gina said.

"No, ees not." Gigi was holding on to the wu.

Gigi was looking at Gina. He had never seen another plant like he is. To him she is beautiful.

"I don't know what ees your name, but zhe wu ees mines."

"My name is Gina, and I don't care what your name ees."

"I'm Gigi."

"Gina lets go we'll get the wu later." Katnappa said.

Gigi was watching Gina leaving with Katnappa. For some reason he is in love with her.

"She is beautiful." He said to himself. Le Mime came up behind him and started to run off.

Up in the sky Hannibal Bean was watching.

"Aww Ying Yang? Look like my old friend Gigi had found someone. And I think she is worthy to join the Heylin Side. Not only that she might be better then Gigi. And we can replace him."

Hannibal flew off with Ying Yang.

End of chapter....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gigi, and Le Mime went back to there hide out. Gigi's hide out is a huge jungle he created during his free time when he not after Shen Gong Wu.

Gigi started to think about Gina.

"Funny Le Mime." He started to talk. "I never zink zere zee another plant like me out zhere."

Le Mime went up to Gigi and sat by him.

"I need to know her more better. I want her to like me."

Le Mime nodded his head and smiled.

Gina was back with Katnappa. Katnappa knew something was wrong for a while because she was quite.

"Gina is there something wrong?" Katnappa asked.

"No."

Back at the Xiaolin Temple. The Warriors was doing there traing.

"I don't believe this." Omi asked.

"Believe what, Omi?" Kimiko wanted to know.

"Another Demon Seed. I wonder where she came from."

"Hmm, don't give your hopes up little partner."

"She might be related to Gigi," Kimiko said.

"I don't think she is." Said Raimundo.

"Dojo, have you found anything about the female Demon Seed." Omi asked Dojo.

"Nothing, I can't find anything about a female Demon Seed."

"Maybe she a new kinda plant."

"We should ask Master Fung about her." Omi suggested.

"Not even Master Fung would have the answer." Dojo said.

"Well find out more about her."

Gigi went to Hannibal Bean later on the next day.

" 'Annibal. I need to talk to you." Gigi said.

"Ah, Gigi. It been years."

"Yes, I know, it been a while since we last seen each other."

"So what is it, Gigi?"

"Well, I need 'elp. 'ow to get this girl to like me?" Gigi was going to asked Hannibal.

"You want that Gina to like you, Gigi?"

" Eet ees about Gina. I'm in love with her."

Hannibal had an idea, then he thought maybe this new plant will replace and ban Gigi from the Heylin Side.

"Well, if you want that girl plant to like you, you need her to join the Heylin Side with us."

"I'm not sure." Gigi said. "I don;t want her to hate me."

"She won't. I promise you that."

Gigi left Hannibal's liar. Le Mime was waiting for Gigi with a sad look, what was going on?

"I'm fine Mime. I just a little destrated."

Katnappa End of chapter.....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gina and Katnappa went back to the Xiaolin Temple to steal the French Poodle Shen Gong Wu.

"Are you sure that the Wus are in there, Katnappa?" Gina asked her.

"They are. And there is one Wu that I really want to get my hands on again."

"What Wu is that?"

"My Golden Tiger Claws"

Gina and Katnappa look at each other and went inside the temple.

"Meow." Katnappa said to Omi.

"Katnappa! What do you want?!" Omi was ready to fight her.

"The Shen Gong Wus, cheese ball."

"You will never get the Shen Gong Wu!"

Omi start to flip in the air. Katnappa grab Omi by his leg and threw him into a wall.

"Omi, Omi!" Raimundo was calling him.

He found Omi knock out on by the wall.

"Omi boy! What happen?"

"Katnappa is trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu again."

Katnappa jump in front of Raimundo.

"You again!"

"Kattie attack!"

Katnappa use her evil little kitties to attack Raimundo. Raimundo kept throwing them on the floor, but instead they keep coming back.

"Wudei Star Wind!" Raimundo use is Wudei Power to blow the kitties aways.

Katnappa saw Gina with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Katnappa, I have the Shen Gong Wu!"

She handed the Golden Tiger Claw to her.

"Yes, lets go Gina! Golden Tiger Claws!"

Katnappa and Gina made there escape.

"Now what do we do?" Raimundo asked Omi.

"I don't know."

Omi thought of an idea. He went to see Gigi.

"Demon Seed. I demand you come out this instant!" Omi said to Gigi.

Gigi was high up in a tree looking at the skies. Omi started to climb on the tree.

"Ah, what do you want?" Gigi was ready to fight Omi.

"I'm not here to fight you, Demon Seed."

"Will you stop calling zhat! My name is Gig!"

"Sorry about that."

Gigi sit back down.

"I'm here to know about that other female plant."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do."

Gigi look at Omi.

"I'm still trying to find out myself, where is is from and all that."

"And you still don't know where she is from or who she is?" Omi asked.

Gigi nodded his head no.

"The only thing I can tell you little warrior, is that I;m in love with her."

"You in love with her?"

"I just want her to like me."

"Well the only thing I can tell you Gigi, is just tell her how you feel and try to spend time with her."

"I don't need to take an Xiaolin Warriors advice!" Gigi yelled.

Gigi left the jungle.

End of chapter......


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gina was outside in a garden. She have been growing more new plants in her gardens. Gigi had found Gina where she was living.

"Le Mine. What do you zink?" Gigi asked.

Le Mine nodded his head.

"I will go and talk to 'er."

Le Mine nodded his head no to Gigi. Gigi went up to Gina. She look up at him a little scared.

"How are you?" She asked.

"My name is Gigi, I'm a Heylin Plant, a Demon Seed."

"I seen you at zhe Xiaolin Temple the other day. You was trying to steal zhe Shen Gong Wu."

"Well, not really. I wanted the French Poodle Shen Gong Wu." He said.

"Why you want zhat wu for?"

"I what to get even with the Xiaolin Warrior for trapping me long ago."

"I see." Gina understand.

"What is your name?" Gigi asked her.

"My name is Gina."

"Nice. I can tell you are from France too."

She nodded her head yes.

Gina saw Katnappa coming.

"I better go."

Gigi went underground so Katnappa won't see him. Hannibal Bean was watching Gigi talked to Gina.

"Look like Gigi is in love with her Ying Ying. Time to meet the poor dear."

Hannibal Bean flew down in front of Gina.

"Hello my dear." He greeted her.

"A Bean. You a friend of Gigi?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I knew the plant for a long time."

"What do you want?" She asked him. "Gigi send you did he?"

"No, I came on my own. He wanted me to talk to you." Hannibal lye to her.

"Why?"

"Well, from what Gigi had told me that he dose like you."

"He dose?" Gina was wondering.

"Yes. He dose like you."

Gina smile for a minute.

"I didn't know."

"Do you like him?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Gina said.

"Well, dear. I know a way for you to get Gigi to like you and you like him."

"What that?"

"How about joining the Heylin Side with us."

"The 'eylin Side? Me?"

"Yes."

"But Gigi is the the only Heylin Plant is he?"

"Well he is, we can use another."

Gina thought about it. If she dose join the Heylin Side, and will Gigi like her more.

"Why you want me to join for?" Gina asked.

"Like I said, we can use another Heylin Plant. Gigi is getting to old for the Heylin Side. He wants a replace meant." Hannibal lye.

"So you want me to join so, Gigi can be replaced?"

"Yes dear, Gigi would like you more if you do. Your just doing him a favor dear."

Gina looked at Hannibal.

"Ok, then. I will join. I just want him to like me too."

Gina and Hannibal agreed. Hannibal got on Ying Ying and flew.

"Now Gina a new Heylin Plant. We can get rid of Gigi for good."

End of chapter....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gina went to find Gigi in his forest. When Gina went inside, she never seen how amazing the forest look. So many beautiful flowers everywhere, giant trees that reached the skies. Fields all over.

"This place is beautiful." She said to her self.

Gigi saw Gina and came up behind her.

"Do you like it?" He started to talk to her. "I created this forest."

"You did?" Gina said.

Gigi nodded his head yes.

"I create my own seeds and eggs. I come up with an idea for a new flower or plant and created them with my eggs and seeds. They are like children to me."

Gina understand.

"I wish I can do something like zhis."

"You are another plant like me, Gina. You can do the same. Where the only two Demons Seeds in the world."

Gina smiled.

"I can make things grow, but not like this."

"If you stay here with me, I can teach you." Gigi was affording her.

"Really?"

Gigi stuck his hand out to her. Gina and Gigi started to spend some time together most of the day. They had a nice dinner and then they started to look at the stars. Gina had her head on Gigi showders.

"Where you always the only Heylin Plant before I came?" Gina asked him.

"Yes I am. There no other."

"What if I told you that I'm on the Heylin Side too."

"Are you?"

"Well, yes. I did it because I want you to like me." Gina said.

"You didn't have to join the Heylin Side just for me to like you, Gina. I already did from the first time I met you."

Gina smiled. Both Gina and Gigi looked into each other eyes, they moved her heads closer to each other. Then they started to kiss. Gina back away.

"I'm sorry, I've shouldn't have done that." She said.

Gina went into her room. She had a hard time sleeping. Gigi was in her mind. She knew she couldn't come down to killing him. Gigi was right to her about one thing. She didn't have to join the Heylin Side just for her to him like. She was in love with him too.

Hannibal Bean was on his Ying Yang Bird watching everything, and the time Gigi and Gina been spending.

"I knew she couldn't come down to kill Gigi. I don't know why I bother. Look like I'm going to have to replace Gigi myself, Ying Ying."

End of chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hannibal came down in front of Gina.

"Get away from me, Hannibal!" Gina walked passed him.

"You was suppose to kill Gigi, not fall in love with him!" Hannibal yelled.

"I have nothing to do with the Heylin Side!"

"What are you going to do, tell Gigi?"

"What you think?"

"Moby-Mopher!" Hannibal use his Moby-Mopher and grab Gina.

"Let go of me!"

"No, not till you do kill him!"

Gigi was watching on a tree. He came down in front of Hannibal, with his own sword sticking out at him.

"Let her go, now!" Gigi said.

"Well, well, well, look like the gang is all here."

"Gigi don't listen to him!"

"Go on Gina, tell Gigi the truth about all this."

"What truth?"

"Hannibal trick me to join the Heylin Side, he wanted me to replace you. He wanted me to pretend to like you."

Gigi was shocked.

"Ether way, Gigi. We don't need you on the Heylin Side."

"What do you want from me?" Gigi asked.

"Steal all the Shen Gong Wu, and I will let her go. If not, you both will die."

Hannibal took Gina away. Gigi didn't know what else to do. He had to do something to save Gina and himself.

End of chapter....


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Gigi went back to the Xiaolin Temple to steal the Shen Gong Wu. The alarmed went off. The Xiaolin Warriors came running out.

"Demon Seed! Drop those Wus!" Omi was ready to fight.

"For the last time, boy,. My name is Gig!"

Gigi was ready to leave with the Shen Gong Wu."

"We have to stop him!" Kimiko said. "Wudei Mars Fire!"

Fire came out of Kimiko, Gigi smelled the smoke. He went underground so the fire won't hit him.

"What?"

Gigi came out of from underground.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"What do you want with our wu?" Raimundo asked.

"My girlfriend is in danger. Hannibal Bean is demanding for the wu. He will kill me and her both if I don't bring them."

"You have a girlfriend?" Clay asked.

Gigi nodded his head yes.

"I need help."

"I don't know about this guys, what if this is trick?" Kimiko said.

"I think he is not lying to us about this" Omi was agreeing with Gigi.

"You believe that plant?" Raimundo asked Omi.

"Aww come on guys. He made be evil. But he is trying to save his girl." Clay said.

"I agree." Omi said.

"So what you guys are saying, we should help him?" Raimundo still don't like the idea.

"Yes."

"Raimundo, what if I was in trouble and Hannibal Bean is trying to kill me, would you do the same? Should you come to save me?" Kimiko said.

"Your right, if that was you, Kimiko I would do the same to save you."

The Warrior made there agreement to help Gigi.

"Ok Gigi, we will help you." Omi said.

Gigi put the Shen Gong Wu down.

"Well will still need them. Pick the Wus you are going to use to fight Hannibal Bean, Gigi."

Gigi saw the French Poodle. He use pick the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Shot Spitter.

"These are the only wus I needed."

End of chapter....


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Gigi, and the Warriors went to Hannibal Bean's lair.

"'Annibal is in 'eez thrown room." Gigi told the warriors.

"Where would he hide your girlfriend?"

"'E might be hiding 'er in zee dungeons."

The Warriors followed Gigi the dungeons. There was Gina in chains. Gina was covered in blood. She had been beaten by Hannibal.

"Gina, wake up!" Gigi said trying to wake her.

"Gigi?"

"Don't worry Gina, I will get you out of 'ere."

"Gigi, no you 'ave to geet out of 'ere!"

Gigi heard an evil laugh behind him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. You are here to save your girlfriend."

"Let 'er go!"

"Do you have the Shen Gong Wu, or not."

Gigi looked at Hannibal.

"Yes, I do." Gigi pulled out the Eye of Dashi. "'ye of Dashi!"

A beam came out and hit Hannibal sending him flying to a wall. Hannibal got mad.

"Now you want to fight do you!"

Hannibal grab one of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Shoot Spitter!"

"Tingel Web Comb!" Gigi almost tied up Hannibal.

The Warriors came down to see what was going on.

"Should we help him?" Clay asked.

"No, this is there fight." Omi said.

"Are you sure this is a fight, or a showdown?" Kimiko asked.

"Seem more like a showdown, they are using Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo said.

"Let just watch the show. If Gigi look like he in trouble then we can help him." Clay said.

Gigi look at the Warriors.

"Geet, Gina out of 'ere. I will take care of 'Annibal!"

The Warrior took Gina out of the dungeons.

"No, what are you doing? Gigi, needs our 'elp!"

"I'm sorry miss, but he said..." Clay was going to say.

"We are only here to help you." Kimiko said.

"Hey guys look!" Raimundo pointed.

The Warriors was looking down. Both Hannibal and Gigi had touch the Shen Gong Wu.

"'Annibal Bean, I chanllage you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Gigi said.

"I wager my Moby-Mopher, against your Thrown of Thunderbolts!"

"Fine zen, ze first to get ze French Poodle wins."

"I think I have something better in mind, Gigi. If I win, you are to serve me."

"Fine, I called a Shen Ye Bo Dear, lets go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They both said.

End of chapter.....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gigi and Hannibal Bean started there showdown.

"Gong Ye Timpa!" They both side.

"Moby-Mopher!" Hannibal made himself about the same size as Gigi.

Gigi back up from Hannibal. Hannibal looked up and saw the French Poodle.

"Look like I;m going to win this round." He said to Gigi.

Gigi grab the Thorn of Thunderbolts.

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!"

A beam came out to hit Hannibal.

"Heylin Shilde!"

Hannibal put a giant shield around him.

"Gigi needs ;help!" Gina shouted at the warriors.

"We can not interfere with this. This is there fight." Omi said.

"So what are we suppose to do!"

Hannibal attack Gigi and started kicking and punching him. Gigi was on the floor trying to get up. Hannibal grab Gigi by the neck and was ready to chock him.

"Look like I win."

"No! Let 'im go!" Gigi heard Gina.

The warriors where behind her.

"Wudei Neptune Water!"

"Wudei Start Wind!"

"Wudei Crater Earth!"

"Wudei Mars Fire!"

Hannibal saw the warriors using there Wudei Powers to help Gigi. Gigi turn to look at Hannibal and hold up the Thorn of Thunderbolts Gina had one of the Shen Gong Wu with her as well.

"Ruby of Remus!"

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!"

"Moby-Mopher!

Hannibal made himself back to his small size before both beams and the Wudei Powers hit him. He saw Ying Yang and jump on her.

"This is not over Gigi. You may have win this round but the war is not over! I will be back!"

Gigi was injured. The warriors and Gina came to help him up.

"Gigi, are you ok?" Gina asked him.

Gigi nodded his head yes.

"Gina, I 'ad to come."

"I know you 'ad to."

Gigi looked at the warriors.

"Thank you. You all 'elp me. I promise not to attack the Xiaolin Temple any more."

Gigi bowed down to the warriors. Gina and Gigi went back home to France.

"Look like the Heylin Plant will be ok. He no longer going to be an emeney to us" Omi said.

"Maybe?" Raimundo answer.

8 years later....

Gigi and Gina both got married. Gigi is ruler of his plant kingdom and Gina as his queen. Gina give birth named Lilly. Lilly is the new princess of the plant kingdom. Gina and Gigi raised her the best they can. Gigi never told his daughter about his past or all that had happen.

Gigi returns to the Xiaolin Temple along with his daughter. He since of a new Shen Gong Wu.

End of story........


End file.
